


youtubers

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca and stacie are youtubers, bunch of fluffy one shots, possible not so fluffy oneshots but not likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Stacie and beca as youtubers guest starring Aubrey and Chloe sometimes and possibly Emily I have no clue yet.





	

"Were gunna be doing the 'whose more likely to' challenge." Stacie grinned into the camera. "Most of you know that I have a twin sister beca, no were definitely not identicle but just as close!" Stacie elbowed beca when she noticed her mouthing "I'm the cooler one" to the camera

"She's definitely not the cooler one, anyways beca is scrolling through twitter, facebook, and YouTube for questions from you guys! We have these cards with our names on it" 

"First up, who's more likely to get into a fight" both girls flipped their card to the side that says beca, when beca noticed she snickered and shrugged. 

"Only if I've got a good reason to, I Dont go around fighting innocent people" Stacie's eyes widened and her mouth opened. 

"You are such a liar! You pick fights with random kids!" Beca snickered again and shrugged as if to say 'sorry not sorry'. 

"Who's more likely to be gay" the two stared at the camera blankely for a few seconds before turning the card to their own names. 

"I'm hella gay, Aubrey is more than enough proof for that" Stacie rolled her eyes at beca. 

"I'm bisexual I like both but I'm taken by Chloe" 

"Chloe the hunter tamer" beca smirked, wincing dramatically when Stacie hit her. "Abuse! You guys saw that! Abuser!" She narrowed her eyes and made the 'I'm watching you' movement. Stacie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics.

"Who's more likely to be a daredevil" both cards flipped up to beca.

"Who's the better singer" Stacie flipped her card to beca while beca flipped her card to stacie. 

"You sing way better than me becs" 

"Nu uh have you heard you?" Beca nudged Stacie. "Oh my god are you blushing!" Stacie rolled her eyes at her sister. "She's not denying! I made the Anastasia Marie Mitchell blush!" 

"Whatever nerd," 

"That would be you ms.  I have a degree in astrological science and engineering" 

 

"Oh shit, my camera is over heating um, bye guys! I hope you all have a good day and if you haven't please subscribe and become a member of the Mitchell family with me beca and Emily!" 


End file.
